You Weren't There
by FKP101
Summary: Shield Story with lots of drama!(:
1. Chapter 1

You Weren't There-  
I'm Macy Lee Caprio. I live in Davenport, Iowa and I'm 23. I'm engaged to a guy named Keith Samson. We've been engaged for a year. I have one kid. A daughter named Lilly. She's 2. Keith isn't the father of Lilly. Someone else is.

*Flashback from 2 years ago*  
"Babe...I need you. I need you now." I say to my then boyfriend, Seth Rollins.  
"Ok, babe..." Seth says as he kisses my neck and we have some fun!  
*End of flashback*

Seth Rollins is the father of Lilly. Seth and I were dating at the time. He was the love of my life. Then he got signed to the WWE and we broke up because of the distance between us. I found out I was pregnant right after that and never told him. He didn't have time for a kid and I knew it. I was a single mother with no money and no where to live. Then I met Keith. He took me in when Lilly and I had no where to go. Then we dated and now became engaged. He's nice to Lilly and he's nice to me. Lilly doesn't call Keith dad. She must sense that he's not her father. It just sucks for me that she will never meet her father. But I don't want her to meet her father. She never has and she never will. I haven't talked to or seen Seth since the breakup 2 years ago. We live in the exact same town and we haven't seen each other. I'm pretty happy with that because if I ever see him again...things could happen...

* * *

**NOTE: Review/Favorite/Follow!**

**Ok, so that was pretty much just the introduction to the story! I will have a new chapter up soon!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly and I are at the park. Keith is at work. He's a business man. Lilly and I are walking the trails of the park. She loves going on walks. We see some geese and watch them. There's a mama goose and 3 little geese with her.  
"Geese, mama! Geese!" Lilly squeals.  
"Yes, LillyBug! Those are geese!" I smile. We continue walking and see a pond. We sit down by it and watch the fish swim. After watching the fish, we get up and walk towards the play area of the park. Lilly goes and plays in the sand box for a little while. Lilly walks up to me a little while later.  
"Mama." Lilly says.  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
"I hungry." She says.  
I smile. "Should we go and get some lunch?" I ask.  
"Yeah!" She exclaims.  
"Ok, what should we get for lunch?" I ask.  
"Hot dogs!" She exclaims.  
"Ok, lets go to the hot dog cart and get some." I say as she grabs my hand and we walk towards the hot dog cart. We get two hot dogs and eat. She eats her hotdog all gone, as do I. We go and throw our stuff away and walk around and stop at a drinking fountain and take a drink. As I take a drink, Lilly turns around and stars at something.  
"Mama, I'm scared." She says. I finish taking a drink and turn to her.  
"Why?" I ask as I look up and see a guy standing right in front of us. He's staring at me and Lilly. He looks familiar. I just can't think if who it is.  
"Um...may I help you?" I ask the guy.  
"Yeah, is your name Macy?" He asks.  
"Yeah, why?" I ask as I feel Lilly hold onto my leg.  
"I'm Seth Rollins. And we dated in the past." Seth says.  
Oh shit...it's him...

* * *

**NOTE: Review/Favorite/Follow!**

**Whats going to happen?**

**Why did Lilly get scared?**

**Did Lilly sense something about Seth?**

**Review!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh...it's you. And yes, we did." I say.  
"Yeah. It's me. I haven't seen you in ages since I went into the wwe. How've you been?" Seth asks.  
"I've been good. I'm engaged and have been for a year. And clearly I have a daughter. How've you been?" I ask.  
"Cool. And I've been good too. I have a week off from working. I just got home last night. That's what my life has been like. Always on the road. Say, do you wanna catch up sometime? Maybe go out for lunch?" Seth asks.  
"Um...sure! Here's my number." I say as we swap numbers.  
"Thanks." He says.  
"No problem." I say back.  
Seth kneels down to Lilly.  
"What's your name?" He asks her.  
She backs up and holds my hand. She looks up at me. I nod for her to say her to say her name.  
"Lilly." Lilly say. Seth smiles.  
"I'm Seth! Nice to meet you." Seth says as he smiles at her. Lilly smiles back. Seth stands back up.  
"I saw that you guys walked here. Do you guys need a ride home?" He asks. "It's about to rain."  
I look up at the sky. It is about to rain. "Sure. If you don't mind." I say.  
Seth smiles and leads us to his vehicle. I put Lilly in the back and buckle her up. I get in the front with Seth. I tell him where to drop us off at and he drives us there. We arrive at my house and I get out and get Lilly out. Seth gets out too. Keith is home and he runs out of the house and stands next to me. Keith knows exactly who Seth is and doesn't like him. Seth doesn't have a clue who Keith is.  
"Seth, this is my fiancé Keith. Keith, this is Seth." I say.  
Seth sticks his hand out to shake Keith's hand, but Keith just stands there and stares at Seth. Seth puts his hand back to his side. We all stand there for a few minutes. Nobody talks. It's awkward. Keith breaks the silence.  
"Why are you here?" Keith asks Seth.  
"Um...because Macy needed a ride home. So I brought her and Lilly home. I saw Macy at the park and we were taking. Why does it matter?" Seth asks.  
"Because she's my soon to be wife and that's my soon to be step-child an I don't want you to be around them. Don't you think you causes Macy enough pain in general? You left her. She got pregnant with your kid and you left her in pieces! And guess who had to pick up all them pieces and put them back together? I did. Guess who had to help her raise the baby? I did. You didn't. You caused enough trouble as is. You should just leave Mach an Lilly alone." Keith yells towards Seth. Oh no. He mentions Lilly being Seth's kid. The one thing I didn't want him to know. I turn towards Keith.  
"Go inside. And don't come back out. You don't have any part in this right now." I say to Keith. He looks at me weirdly and nods. He goes inside. Lilly just stares at me. Seth stares at me with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Wait...Lilly is my-" Seth starts to say but I cut him off. I turn to Lilly.  
"Lilly, can you please go inside?" I ask. Lilly nods and goes inside. I tune back to Seth. "Ok, carry on." I say.  
"Lilly is my daughter?" Seth asks.  
I sign and try to hold back my tears.  
"Yes, she's yours." I say.  
Seth looks shocked. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I could have been there for you and Lilly." Seth asks.  
"Because I didn't want to distract you from your dreams. Your dream was to become a wrestler. You went to wwe and left me behind. I found out shortly after you left. I didn't want to bug you so I never said anything." I say as I start crying. I feel Seth's strong arms wrap around me.  
"Macy, I would have gave up my dreams if I would have known about you being pregnant. I could care less about my job. If I would have known, my mind would just switch and tell me that I wanted a family instead of being a wrestler." Seth says. "And to be honest...I've never went a day without thinking about you. I realized that leaving you for my dream job wasn't right and I should have been there for you and listened to what you wanted. And for that, I'm sorry."  
I look up at him and smile slightly. "I guess you're right." I say.  
Seth smiles down at me. Then his smile turns into a frown. "I suppose Lilly has no idea that I'm the father. I bet she thinks that Keith is her dad." He says. I shake my head no.  
"No, she doesn't know that you're her real father. And no, she doesn't call Keith her dad." I say. Seth nods.  
"Are you going to tell her?" He asks.  
"I don't know. She's only 2...I don't think she'd understand." I say. Seth nods again.  
"Oh." He says.  
"Yeah..." I say.  
"So um...are you actually going to marry Keith?" Seth asks.  
I look at him strangely. "Well yeah...he's my fiancé."  
Seth nods. It starts to rain.  
"Did you want to come inside?" I ask.  
"No thanks, I think I'll head home now." He says.  
"Ok, it was nice seeing you. And thanks for the ride. And I'm sorry about Keith." I say.  
"You're welcome. And I'm sorry about Keith too. I'm sorry that you choose him over me." He says as he gets in his car and leaves...

* * *

**NOTE: Review/Favorite/Follow!**

**What did Seth mean by saying "I'm sorry that you choose Keith over me"?**

**Do you think Macy is going to rethink about marrying Keith?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I get up, shower, get dressed, and do the rest of what I do in the morning. I walk into the living room and turn on the TV. It's 7am and there is nothing on TV at this time. Lilly is still sleeping. An Keith is at work. I grab my phone and see that I have a missed text message. I click on the message and see that it's from Seth.  
It says: Hey, can I come over today? I have something that I need to ask you in person.  
I smile and replay that he can come over. He replies that he will be over in a bit. I tidy up the house a bit. I hear a knock on the door and open it to see Seth standing there. I smile and let him in. We go into the living room and sit down.  
"So, what did you want to ask me?" I ask.  
"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet two of my best friends." Seth says.  
I smile. "Why did you have to come over to ask me this?" I ask.  
"Because I wanted to get out of the house. It's my day off, so I figured why not come to your house." Seth says.  
"Sure! Why not!?" I say. Then Seth looks down at his phone and then two guys come through the door. Seth stands up and bro hugs the guys. I'm so confused. Seth turns to me.  
"I had them wait in the car because I knew you'd say yes. Anyways, this is Dean and this is Roman." Seth says as he points at each guy and I shake their hands.  
"Hi...I'm Macy." I say. This is so weird for me. "Um...you guys can sit down if you want." They nod and sit down. We all talk and I realize that these guys are pretty cool! A little bit later, Lilly comes into the living room and looks at me and then at Seth. Then she looks at Dean and Roman.  
"Momma, who are they?" Lilly asks as she walks over to me and sits on my lap.  
"This is Roman." I say as I point to over towards Roman. "And this is Dean." I say as I point towards Dean.  
"Hi..." Lilly says. She buries her face into my neck. Dean and Roman all say hi.  
An hour later, Dean and Roman leave. That leaves me, Lilly, and Seth alone. Lilly goes into her room and plays with her toys. Seth and I just talk. A couple minutes later...Keith comes through the door. He's home from work. Keith smiles at me and then he sees Seth. Keith glares at Seth and then turns to me.  
"Why the hell is he here?" Keith yells as he points towards Seth. I stand up and walk up to Keith. I get in his face.  
"He's here because I said he can be here. He's my friend. Why does this matter? Why do you get so damn mad when you see him? The last was the past and Seth and I have moved on from that. Can't you just be nice and not hold a grudge against Seth?" I yell. Keith looks down at me, mad.  
"Why are you defending him? I'm your fiancé. You should be defending me, not him!" Keith yells back at me.  
"I can defend him if I want! You shouldn't be acting like this. I can have friends if I want to! He's Lilly's father! She deserves to be around him because that's her dad. She may not know that. But you need to respect that he's Lilly's family. And sometimes I swear that he makes a better father than you could ever do as a future stepfather. But you know what? I don't think you should be in her life anymore. Let alone mine!" I yell. Keith is fuming.  
"What is that supposed to mean!?" Keith yells.  
"You know what it means. It means that were done. I'm calling everything off." I say.  
"Then get out. This is my house. So leave." Keith says.  
"Fine!" I yell. Keith walks into the kitchen and I hear him smash some bottles. I turn around and see Lilly staring at me and Seth looking at me with a shocked face.  
"Fuck..." I murmur as I walk into Lilly's bedroom and pack up some of her stuff. Seth walks in and offers to help pack. I nod and he helps. After we pack up her room, we go and pack up my room. Seth class Roman and Dean and tells them to get a uhall. A little bit later they come over and help me move out. 2 hours later, we get mine and Lilly's stuff into the uhall.  
"Shit..." I say.  
"What's wrong?" Seth ask.  
"Where am I supposed to store the uhall until I find a new place to live?" I ask. I start pacing around and freaking out. Seth walks over to me and embraces me in a hug.  
"You can stay with me." He says.  
I look up at him. "No...I can't. I can just get a hotel." I say.  
"Too bad because you're moving in with me. I have a huge house. I live by myself and you can have your own room and so can Lilly." Seth says.  
"Fine...but just until I find a place to live." I sigh as I pick up Lilly and Seth takes us to his house. Dean and Roman take the uhall and we all meet up at Seth's place. Once we get to Seth's house, I get out and help Lilly out. Lilly and I look at Seth's house. It's huge! I turn to Seth and he's smiling. We all spend 5 hours unpacking everything. I thank Dean and Roman and they leave. I tuck Lilly into bed in her new temporally bedroom. Her stuff is all over the room. We still have to organize her stuff a little better. I got my stuff organized. I change into my pajamas and lay down on my bed. I start crying. My life just went from amazing to terrible. I hear Seth come into the room and he sits next to me on the bed. He puts his hand on my back and I look up at him. I sit up and look at Seth.  
"What's wrong?" Seth asks.  
"What isn't wrong!? I just lost my fiancé. But he's always been a douche bag in general. I just put up with him because he saved me wen you and I broke up. He's nice when he wants to be. But I don't care about him anymore. He's now in the past. Now I just have to think about Lilly and I. I have to find a place to live. I obviously can't live here forever. And I wouldn't want to because you have a life and I don't want to be a disturbance to you. I have to find a job. Find a daycare lady. Ugh! I'm so stressed out! How can this happen in a matter of a day!?" I cry. Seth hugs me and I cry into his chest.  
"You can stay here as long as you need to. I'm barely home anyway. I'm always on the road. And don't worry about anything. Just take it one step at a time." Seth says. I smile and Seth wipes my tears away. He kisses me on the forehead and leaves my new bedroom. I fall asleep, alone for my first time in years...

* * *

**Note: Review/Follow/Favorite!(:**

**Will Keith and Macy ever get back together?**

**Why is Seth being so nice?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning to the noise of Lilly laughing. I get up and walk into her room and see Lilly and Seth having a tea party. I smile.  
"Looks like you two are having fun!" I say as I stand in the doorway.  
"We are. I heard her wake up so I came into her room and asked if she needs anything. She shook her head no and pointed to her tea party set. So I asked her if she wanted to play that. She said yes and now here we are!" Seth says as he stands up. "Are you hungry?" He asks.  
"Yeah, kind of. Are you guys?" I ask.  
"Yep." Seth says. Lilly nods yes.  
"What are we going to have?" I ask.  
"Should we all make pancakes?" Seth asks as he looks down at Lilly. "Yes!" Lilly says as she stands up an runs around her room.  
"I guess we're making pancakes!" Seth laughs.  
We all go into the kitchen and make pancakes. We make a huge mess. We finally finish making them and we eat them. They tasted pretty good. We finish eating and clean up. In the end, we still have flour all over our selves. I put Lilly in the bathtub and let her play for a little bit. I wash her up an then dry he off and help her get dressed. It's noon, Lilly's nap time. I put her down for her nap and walk into the kitchen where Seth is wiping up the counters.  
"Want help?" I ask as I grab a towel and wipe the table.  
"Sure." Seth says as he continues cleaning.  
We finish cleaning up and walk into the living room. We sit down on the couch and Seth turns on the TV. I stare down at my lap. Seth taps me on the shoulder.  
"You ok?" Seth asks.  
"Yeah..." I sigh.  
"No you're not. What's wrong?" Seth asks.  
"Nothing..." I say.  
"Tell me. I know something's wrong." Seth says as he lifts my chin up and looks me in the eye. "You know you can tell me anything."  
"It's just that there is so much going on in my head. I'm trying to figure out where I can work at. I'm trying to did a place to live. I fell like I'm nothing you by living here. And I'm trying to keep Lilly happy and be a good mom. But I don't think I can do all that. And I feel like a pretty crappy mother." I say really fast. I catch my breath and sigh. "I'm so stressed out."  
Seth hugs me. "I'm Lilly's father. You both can stay here. I love Lilly. And I love you."  
I get taken back by the last part. "You what?" I ask.  
"I love you." Seth says. "I always have. And I always will."  
I stand up and run into my bedroom and lock the door. I sit down on the bed and start thinking. He loves me? He can't. He must be only saying that because he feels bad for me. That's the only reason. Ugh. I don't know what to do. I hear a knock on the bedroom door. I stay on the bed and don't get up.  
"Macy, unlock the door." Seth says.  
"No..." I yell through the door.  
"Please." Seth says. I sigh and get up and unlock the door. He walks into the bedroom and embraces me in a hug. I hug back. He lets go after awhile.  
"I'm sorry for saying that..." Seth says. I look up and him and smile.  
"Don't be. I love you too..." I smile. He smiles too. We hear Lilly wake up and she walks into the room.  
"Momma love that boy?" Lilly asks as she point over to Seth.  
I smile. "Yes, LillyBug. Momma loves him. Wanna know something else?" I ask. Lilly nods her head.  
"He's your daddy. He's always been your daddy." I say, hoping she understands. Lilly smiles and runs over to Seth and hugs his leg. Seth smiles and picks her up.  
"Daddy love Lilly?" Lilly asks. Seth laughs.  
"Yes, daddy loves you! You're my little girl!" Seth smiles as he kisses her forehead. "And I love your mommy too!"  
Lilly smiles and Seth sets her back down. I walk up to Seth and kiss him. He's stunned. But kisses back. Lilly squeals and covers her eyes and then runs out of the room. Seth kisses me even harder and smiles during the kiss. I smile too. We break apart.  
"Macy, I love you. And I was wondering if you wanted my girlfriend!?" Seth asks.  
I blush and kiss him. I break the kiss and look into his eyes. "I'd love to!" Seth kisses me again. Then we get on with our day...

* * *

**Note: Review/Favorite/Follow!(:**

**Will this love last?**

**Is Seth just saying that?**

**Review!**


End file.
